Robust security is high desirable for network-based systems, particularly for applications that are employed in connection with sensitive information, to prevent unauthorized agents from intercepting, corrupting or publishing sensitive data. A suitable information security system should perform with minimum disruption to users to ensure that authorized users are neither erroneously denied access nor unduly restricted in performing duties.
Near field communication radio frequency (NFC RF) technology has become an increasingly popular form of connectivity technology. Generally operating at 13.56 MHz and transferring data at up to 424 Kbits/second, NFC provides both a “read” and “write” technology. Communication between two NFC-compatible devices occurs when they are brought within four centimeters of one another: a simple wave or touch can establish an NFC connection which is then compatible with other known wireless technologies such as Bluetooth or Wi-Fi, etc. Products with built-in NFC technology will dramatically simplify the way consumer and industrial devices interact with one another, helping to speed up connections, receive and share information and even make fast and secure payments.
However, a problem common to security-based systems and NFC technology is vulnerability of the security functionality. Compromise of the security functionality within NFC RF technology results in system failures. This is a major concern, since attackers using sophisticated techniques have compromised a wide variety of existing systems, resulting in the intercepting, corrupting or publishing of sensitive data.